The Tale of the Wolf Demon Aaka
by Nami-san04
Summary: Aaka is a wolf demon who joins the Inugang. She had nothing to do with Naraku's schemes nor thought that she did. But now, she too, is after Naraku's throat. Aaka, however, has some dark secrets of her own...but will the Inugang find out about any of them
1. Aaka the Vengeful Wolfdemon

_**Chapter One. The Vengeful Wolf Demon**_

**Nami: Hi! Um okay to start things off I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters blah blah blah...OH except for I do own Aaka and her wolf tribe. Yup yup and um any other original character that isn't in the series of course. So I hope you enjoy my story please feel free to leave a few reviews.**

It is early morning and we see a young wolf demon sleeping. She seems to be having a nightmare and is mumbling something in her sleep. "Mama ...Papa, please. Please wake up, WAKE UP!" "Wake up Ms. Aaka!" The sun was bright and warm. There was a light breeze and outside a den stood two wolf demons. "Ms. Aaka." "What?" she said as she looked upon the lands her parents left her. They called it paradise, but to her it held many nightmares. "I don't want to bother you my-lady but ...what were you dreaming about?" he was scared, but asked anyways. Aaka's eyes showed pain, but went back to their young and wild look. "I was deaming ...about you." she said with a smile as she looked at him. His name was Kazu. He was the strategist of the pack. "Uh ...um...well I..."he stammered blushingly. Aaka laughed, "I was joking. Now. It's time to Hunt!" she leaped off the small cliff and left the air with a shrill howl. On the outskirt's of paradise a lone soul heard this howl.

"Hmm, a hunt." he mumbled to himself as a cold breeze blew, "The wind will carry their scent to the prey if they continue that direction." He looked off towards the direction they were heading and proceeded to enter the forest. He stopped at a small spring to quinch his thrist and at that same time the hunters of the wolf-demon pack were quinching their thirst for blood. Te small army of hunters consisted of 5 wolf demons and 3 wolves. Two of the wolf demons were Aaka and Kazu. "My-lady the best way to take over the emperor's army and keep everyone within it's lmits is too-" "You will not give me orders! I shall do as I wish! Tell the others what THEY must do." she ran ahead of the pack with great speed. She stopped just outside the empire's border. "Now it's time." she said with a mischevious grin, but then stopped. "What's that?" she thought to herself. She sensed trouble. "No! Not the sacred den!" she said aghast. She ran to the right as fast as possible. She howled letting the others know to stay where they were. When she came to a river she leaped over it and ran deeper into the forest. She came to a big hill with a shrine and from there took a right. "This trespasser will pay!" she said to herself. "But why couldn't the others sense it's presence. I'm certain it's a demon ...a dog demon. Very powerful." she said approuching the sacred den. The air smelled of earth and dog demon. "All right I know your here! Show yourself!" Aaka yelled, but the only thing that replied was her own echoe. "Fine if you won't come out I'll drag your dead corpse out for you!" she said to herself angrily. She walked into the dark den. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. "Hmm. Who ever it was they went this way." she thought looking at the footprints left behind. Deeper in the den the intruder stopped to look at a room that caught his attention. "Hmm. Now it's obvious why this den is no longer used." he said to himself as he looked down upon tow elegant tombstones. Both tombstones had fresh flowers lain on them. "Get away from there!" Aaka yelled as she ran in between the demon and the tombstones. "You have no right to be here. I will have to ask you to leave these lands!" Aaka said with authority. "And ...if I choose not to?' he said acalmly. "I can't believe it! The nerve of this guy!" she thought to herself. She couldn't get a good look at his face though. He had taken a couple steps back when she had jumped out at him, so the shadows concealed his identity. "Then I'll kill you." Aaka replied in the calmest voice she could muster. "Hmm. I see then." he walked off and left the den. Aaka stood there surprised. "That's weird I thought I'd really have some trouble with that one." she looked down at the tombstones her eyes showed pain, but that pained expression turned to anger. "He shall pay, and so shall his people . . . with their lives." she headed back out of the sacred den. She ran off back towards the empire, but a shadow followed.

Meanwhile back at the empire's border. "Kazu! You're the elder's grandson you should know where she is, sooooo where is she?" Brax the most experienced fighter of the pack asked. He was much older than Aaka. "I ...I'm not sure, but it must have been quiet important." he said with a worried look. "Yeah mustv'e. Afterall Ms. Aaka would never pass up such an oppurtunity such as this." Redeen said. He was the wisecracker of the bunch, but could spot a good kill from miles away. He was only a year oler than Aaka. "Not to worry Ms. Aaka can take care of herself. She's a tough girl." Blizzard said. She was only four years younger than Brax, which would make her 128 years old. "Yeah Blizz is right we have nothing to worry about." Avalanche replied. He was Blixxard's twin brogher. They were the only white furred woulf-deomons in the pack. They all sat and waited for Ms. Aaka's return. The three wolves played like pups as they waited, but soon stopped as they felt Ms. Aaka's presence. "There she is!" Kazu shouted with joy. "See what did I tell you?" Blizzard said as she rolled her eyes at Kazu. "All right. Are you guys ready?" Aaka asked. "Yes my-lady!" they all said in unison. "Now's the time I shall have my revenge." Aaka thought to herself as she looked upon the Empire. The Empire they would destroy. They charged the Empire's beautiful castle. Aaka made it clear to the others that she'd be the one to kill the emperor with her own two hands. The reason this empereor and his empire have never been taken down before is not only did he have a very strong army, a strong defenste system made of traps, or the fact that he had weopons make purposely for certain demon extermination. It was because he had many other demons orking for him who hated wolf-demons. They were very skilled and wanted Okami paradise for themeselves. This emperor loved to hunt, but it was now his turn to be hunted.


	2. Bloodshed of the Innocent

**_Hello and welcome to meh second chapter! I don't own Inuyasha blah blah same as last. Enjoy!_**

****

"Sire! The enemy is approaching . . .and fast!" a lower ranking official informed the emperor, "It's just as you said." "How many?" The emperor asked in a calm and collected voice. "Three wolves and four demons! Surely nothing to worry about sir." the official said with confidence. "Hm. Their up to something. They'd never be stupid enough to try something like this." he sat up and thought about it, all the mean while the small pack was reeking havoc. "Sire, shall I send out squandrant six, or squandrant seven?" he asked waiting for orders. "It's best to get rid of them as fast as possible . . ." "Yes Sir!" he then yelled into a pipe that served as a means of communications, "Send out squandrant six!" "Squandrant Six?" an astonded voice replied. "You heard me now do it!" "Yes sir!" "Did ya hear that Brax? Their sendin' out ya daddie's to take care of ya." Redeen yelled to Brax jokingly. "Heh. Yeah right. Hey Blizzard check this out!" he said jumping up and diminishing a whole building with one blow, "What do you think of that?" he said showing off. "You shouldn't show off like that, it makes you look like a pansey compared to most demons." she said un-intrerested. "You guys knock it off we've got business to do and if we screw up Ms. Aaka will have our heads!" Avalanche scorned them. All the meanwhile HE was watching quiet amused. "I'm surprised. Hmm . . . I wonder what she'll do next?" Brax, Kazu, Blizzard, Avalanche and the 3 wolves were just about to carry out the final phase of the plan when the big bad squandrant 6 attacked. "Die you overgrown rat!" one of the demon troopers said as he killed the youngest of the 3 wolves. He went down with a shrill cry. "No Hiten!" Blizzard yelled. It was a long stare down. No one moved. No one said anything. It was just dead silent. That is until someone spoke. "You shouldn't have done that." Aaka said as she waslked down the empty street towards the squandrant. She walked with so much confidence it intemidated them. "Heh. Says you." their captain spoke. Aaka reached for something hidden in her belt. The troops went on edge, full of tension and ready for the worst. Aaka pulled out a small piccolo. The troops burst out into laughter. "HAHAHAHA! What are you going to do serenade us to death?" their captain mocked. "Well a little something like that I guess." she said with a gleam of death in her eyes. She wet her lips and played a sweet, mysterious song into the piccolo. It was haunting.

"Sir what do you suppose she is doing?" the official asked the emperor as they watched from the castle. "She is only trying to delay her death. Nothing more." he said. A cold wind blew and all across the land you could hear a low growl. The enemies were covering their ears it hurt so bad. The sky went black, and as suddenly as it begun it stopped. "Sire! Come QUICK!" the official yelled in horror, "You must take a look for yourself." The emperor quickly went to the balcony to see what the comotion was about, and to his horror their was a whole army of ghostly wolf and wolf-demon soldiers surrounding the empire. "Do as you wish with these fools. I have my own matters to attend to." Aaka said looking straight at the castle. There was nothing they could do now. It would soon be all over. Hords of the ghostly wolf soldiers attacked and slaughtered the emperors army...as well as his people. The castle echoed with her footsteps. She killed all who stood before her, but most ran in fear. It was easy for her to get into the royal chambers. And there she found what she was looking for. "Hello emperor." she bowed mockingly with a killers look in her eyes. "What ... what do you want?" he said somewhat calm. "Your life of course." Aaka replied as she stepped forward. "I will not let you hurt the emperor!" the official yelled as he stepped forward pulling out his sword. "Do you really think that will stop me?" she stopped and stared coldly into his eyes. "It won't kill me to try." he said shakily. "Oh but it WILL!" she said slicing his throat. He fell to the floor astounded and ashamed, "Sorry sir... I...I..." he laid motionless on the floor. "I bet that tis also how you killed them. You didn't even give them a honorably quick death. You just let them take their last dying breaths in pain...agony...and defeat." she said coming ever so close as the fresh blood dripped from her hand. "What...what are you talking about?" he said scared for his life. "Hiten...he is dead. Your army,heh, what army? Your people are know a feast. And your Loyal companion. Well you saw for yourself." she said glancing back at the know lifeless cold body. She looked back at the emperor. He was as scared as any one could be. "Don't tell me you don't know b/c you know EXACTLY what I am speaking of!" she yelled so loud it almost busted her own eardrums. "I ...I don't...know what your talking about." he said backing away, tripping on his own feet. "Don't worry I'm sure you've killed too many to rememebr, but I'll have my revenge. Like wine it's all the sweeter the longer you wait." she walked out of the room. He let out a relieved sigh thinking it was all over. Until he heard a scream down the hall. "NO!" his face went white. "Sasami! Misashi! Kasumi!" he yelled down the hall as he ran. He stopped in the thrown room. It was his son Misashi who had screamed. His arm was bleeding badly as his mother held him and his sister, Sasami, close. "Leave them be!" he yelled in a desperate attempt. "Leave..them be..." Aaka whispered, "WHY didn't YOU leave THEM BE?" she yelled as she killed his son. "Misashi!No!" Sasami cried reaching out for her brother. "You are lucky that you shall die with them. That way you shall see each other." she said as she killed both Sasami and Kasumi.

The emperor ran to them, tears streaming down his face. His wife choked out a few last loving words as he held her in his arms. She died. That was all he saw last. For he was decapitated. Aaka took his severed head to the balcony to present to her people, who came after hearing the news. She did not do this until she put on his royal attire. Then she took one of his most prized possesions. His golden crown. She held the head high as her pack rejoiced and she yelled to them, "Long live the emperor." The pack went home that night heads held high. Not b/c they gained new territory, more food, or that the pack had won. They were happy b/c Aaka's revenge had been fullfilled. But they no better now.


	3. The Unknown Destiny That Awaits

**_Enjoy! _**

"To my-lady Aaka, a toast!" Kazu said to the pack as he raised his glass high, as did everyone else standing. Aaka just sat with a look of such concentration that she looked irritated. She raised her glass, "I couldn't have done it without all of you and your support." she said, and everyone toasted. Aaka leaned over and whispered to Kazu, "I'm going outside for some fresh air. Stay and keep an eye on things for me." Aaka got up and walked out, away from the entertainment half of the party. Kazu watched her leave, he was of course worried. She didn't seem happy. Kazu walked through the crowd and toa fairly big room in the royal chamber part of the den. "Grandfather?" he called out into the dimly lit room,"Grandfather are you there?" he called out once more. "Kazu? Is that you?" a gruff voice echoed. "Yes Grandfather it is I." Kazu replied as an old wolf demon emerged. He squinted as if he was blind, but his eyes glowed with such a knowledge of the world that it made him look somewhat younger. His shoulders sank low and his back arched as if he carried the world on it. He was quiet boney and his wrinkled skin sagged. "What is it you wish to ask young one?" he siad with patient ears perked. "It's Ms. Aaka. She doesn't seem content with today's victory. Why she seems somewhat bothered by it. What do yo uthink it is?" he questioned his Grandfather further while in the meantime Aaka was asking questions of her own.

"Why didn't you heed my woarning! I told you to leave and NEVER return!" she yelled at the white haired dog demon angrily. The dog demon just stood their. "Answer Me!" her voice boomed. "You didn't say what time I had to leave." he finally replied. By this time Aaka was infuriated. "First you enter my lands without MY permission. Then you violate the sacred den with your awful presence, and now you smart off!" she said popping her knuckles, "You should have done as you were told, but now you shall die." She lunged at him with lightning fast speed. She took a swing at his face, but he dodged and kicked her in the left ribs. "Heh, lucky shot." she said holding her ribs. They were cracked but not broken. "Luck has nothin' to do with it." he siad as he jumped in the air. He came down and swipped at her face. She got away with a small scratch and did a back hand-spring catching him in the jaw. He returned that jesture with a deep gash to her right shoulder. Luckily she was quick enought to leave a gash of her own, from his left shoulder to his right hip. He stopped and looked at the gash. He touched it and then rubbed the blood on his fingers together. "Pretty good. But you'll have to do better if you want to beat me." Aaka knew she was a great fighter. She had to be... for herself and her pack. "I wouldn't push your luck. Mutt." she growled. They went into a staredown. One wating for the other to make a move.

Back at the den: "Grandfather please! You must give me a straight answer. Enough with your riddles!" he said fustrated with the old demon. "You should calm down. The meanings are as clear as mud, and the truth is but all a lie." The old wolf demon gave a sickly cough. "But Grandfather mud is anything but clear and how can the truth be a lie?" Kazu asked now confused more than ever. "I need my rest. You should go and contemplate all I have said to you, young Kazu." he then left back into the shadows of his room. Kazu left the room and went outside. The sun was beginning to set and he mumbled to himself over and over what the old wolf demon had said to him, "Grandfather I just don't understand. What is it that you are trying to tell me?" In the intervening time back at the fight: "His stance has no defense to it. Is he stupid, or is it a trap?" she thought to herself. "What's wrong? Have your knuckles gone white?" he teased. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing. Just that I wouldn't blame you for getting scred to fight me." he said with a smirk. "Who said I was scared? Now enough of your games you die NOW!" Aaka jumped from place to place to where the only thing he could keep up with was dust she left behind, if that at all. That's when she attacked him from behind, but he saw it as if he had eyes in the back of his head. He spun around and peirced her solar plexus with a devastating punch. She fell to the ground gasping for air. As soon as she caught her second breath she glared at him with a smirk, "Good... but not good enough!" She lunged her right fist through his stomach and thats when it happened. He laughed and then Aaka's skin, where his blood touched began to burn. She quickly jumped back holding her arm in pain. "What... who are you?" she asked. "The truth is I am but a hanyo. My name..." he went silent for a moment, "Is Inuyasha." "Inuyasha?" she repeated, "Why have you come here Inuyasha?" she said wiping the blood off her arm as best as she could. "Heh. I have nothing better to do. The Shikon Jewel is gone, not that it matters right now." Aaka began to fill dizzy from the heavy blood loss. "Don't worry all this will soon come into play." he said and Aaka tood one last look at the white haired dog demon before she went unconcious.

Days later Aaka started to come to. "Ah. Ms. Aaka you have awakended." the elder demon said. "Huh... how long have I been out for?" she asked weakly. "Why you've been our for 2 weeks. With all the blood loss and damage on your body we wasn't expecting you for at least another 2 weeks." "2 weeks ..." Aaka looked at the bandaging around her arm. It still burned like fire, so she wouldn't be able to fully use it for awhile,"When and who found me?" she said sitting up and swinging her legs to the side of the bed. The elder's face turned concerned and said, "Kazu found you my lady...but at the price of his own life I'm afraid." His eyes became misty. "How?" Aaka asked in a low growl. Angry that she lost not only a comrade in battle but a close friend. Her fists clenched. "He just arrived at the scene and saw what the culprit did to you. He went into an angered frenzy and did heavy damage. But still lost. The demon took him for dead and left. Kazu mustered all the energy he had to get you here and told us his story. We did everything we could to save hime, but... but..." the old wolf had to stop before he broke down, "I'd never thought I would outlive one of my grandsons." he said as tears streamed down his aged face. "I see..." Aaka said with angered, misty eyes. "Did you...where did you bury him?" she asked. "In the graveyard next to the moon shrine." "Good choice." "Are you going to see him?" "...Yes." "You shouldn't be up and about in your condition." "Nonsence I'm fine."she said walking out. "Ms. Aaka before you go." The elder said tossing her a small wooden box to her, "He told me to give this to you. I don't know what is inside but it must be something nice." Aaka looked at the small box pondering what was inside, but not wanting to open it there put it in her belt. "Thanks..." she said and left for the shrine.


	4. Peace

Years later we find ourselves back in Okami paradise only this time there is a young girl accompanied by two demons. "that's all you do is nag Kagome!" "Oh I do not!" The tall older demon continued to argue with the human girl Kagome. "Oh boy there they go again." a young fox demon sighed. "Sit Boy!" "Agh! Crash Now why'd ya go and do that!" the dog-demon Inuyasha yelled. "You had it coming." she said. Shippo's ears wiggled at the sound of something coming from deep in the forest. "Huh? Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked looking in the same direction he was. "Do you hear that?" Kagome listented closely while Inuyasha dusted himself off. Inuyasha started picking in his ear, "Hmph. You guys are crazy I don't hear nothin'. Besides the next village is 60 miles away." He said stretching his armes, "ANy human in their right mind wouldn't come out here. It's demon territory the wouldn't survive." Of course neither one was listening b/c they were heading off towards the sound. "Hey!" he yelled after them. "Which way is it Shippo?" "Over this way!" As they walked closer they noticed it was music. "Wow such an enchanting song. . ." Kagome's words trailed off as they saw where the music was coming from. Inuyasha plopped down behind the bush that Shippo and Kagome were spying from. "This is boring can we go now?" Inuyasha whined. "It sounds kinda sad." said Shippo. "Yeah it does doesn't it." replied Kagome. Inuyasha peered through the bushes, "Feh. Sounds a bit outta' tune if ya aske me." he said trying to see who was playing the music. "Yeah, well we didn't now did we?" Kagome replied standing up. "Well I'm going to see who's playing the music." "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said stopping her. "And why not!" Kagome replied feistly. "Because this place reeks of wolf demon and I'm not in a hero mood." "Oh so I can't take care of myself all of a sudden?" Well it's not like I asked you to be my personal body guard!" As the 2 heatedly argued Shippo was taken in by the mezmorizing (sp?) music. Of course neither Inuyasha nor Kagome noticed he was heading there at first. Shippo got closer and closer until he was sitting right next to the stump. The music was being played on a piccolo. There were other small animals gathered around too. The musician had shoulders length brown hair. The bangs were flipped out and parted in the middle. Her suit was black with the exception of the red triangle marks on the sleeves, and the gray belt. She had 2 red markings under each eye and 2 more on her forhead. Her tail and ears were a silky gray.

She was a wolf demon. "Hey where'd Shippo go?" Kagome stopped arguing suddenly and looked around. "Heck if I know." "Oh no look!" Kagome pointed to the stump were Shippo was sitting. "Heh. Looks like he's been entranced." Inuyasha said amused. "How come we haven't been affected?" Kagome asked. "Hmph. I don't know. Come on let's just get the runt and leave." he said walking near. Kagome followed close behind. Just as they stepped out from the bushes into the small clearing the music stopped abruptly. Kagome stopped startled. "I've got a bad feeling about this." she whined. "I thought someone was here. However I never thought You would return." said the wolf demon. The small animals snapped out of it and scurried off. "Huh? Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily and somewhat scared b/c something didn't feel right. "What are you yappin' about?" Inuyasha said rudely. The wolf demon stood up and placed the piccolo in her belt. She jumped off the stump and picked up a red ribbon that had a black strip through it. She put up her hair and grabbed for a red and black, wooden spear. "Don't play a fool! You know exactly what I speak of you scoundrle." she said in a menacing voice. "Listen I don't know what your talking about, but if your wanting a fight I won't stop you." Inuyasha said in a challenging tone. "Inuyasha don't do it maybe we can talk this out." Kagome pleaded. "Yeah, besides we have no idea who she is." said Shippo. "It seems you have picked up a tag-along and a lover since we last met." she said looking at the as Kagome blushed. "Listen we've never met and these 2 are both tag-alongs." Inuyasha replied. "Well then I guess I might as well introduce myself to my foe. My name is Aaka, Alpha female of Okami Paradise, and overseer of the moon shrine." "Heh. Big deal." he overconfident Inuyasha pulled out Tetsiega,"Let's go." "I warn you I don't fight. I KILL!" As the two went into feirce battle an elder wolf demon ran as fast as he could to the destination he was seeking. "Aaka, please don't do anything drastic!" he panted as he jogged on


	5. The Truth Behind the Terror

Inuyasha was putting up a good fight. "He is quit troublesome with that sword of his, but if I dispose of it. . . " Aaka thought as she block the sword with her staff. She could change it to a sword but chose not to. Aaka then flipped backwards as to get out of the way of the blade. "Hmm. You have become weaker Inuyasha, or is it that I have become much stronger?" Aaka thought to herself noticing that he wasn't what he used to be. Inuyasha didn't know that she was toying with him. He took an upward swing at her stomach, or so she thought. His true intension was to knock her weopon out of her hand. Which he accomplished. "Heh. Now let's see how well you fight without your dumb twig." he smirked. "Do you think Inuyasha can beat her?" Shippo asked. "I hope so." Kagome said worried, "But what I don't get is why she seems angry at Inuyasha when they've just met." By this time Aaka decided to cut to the chase. Inuyasha had managed to get in a few hits but nothing to terrible. He, however, was bruised and battered from head to toe. Kagome wasn't sure what to do, and just as she was about to run between the two fighters to stop them someone came out from the bushes. "STOP!" hollered a gruff voice. Everyone looked in the direction that Kagome and Shippo were taking cover. An old wolf demon stumbled out from the thickets. "My-lady. I'm so glad I've found you." He huffed. "What is it you want elder can't you see I'm busy?" she said somewhat irritaited. "He's not who you think my-lady." "What do ou mean?" Of course he is. He looks, smells, and acts just like the same murderous hanyo I ran into years ago." she glared at Inuyasha. He would have struck her down but was too worn out and was starting to loose a little blood. Kagome ran to him. "Inuyasha is not a murderer!" "Yeah! Sure he can be a bully but not a murderer." Shippo chimmed in. "Silent!" Aaka growled. "My-lady look at your hands." "What there a little bloody just like I'd always imagined they'd be when we'd meet again." she said looking at Inuyasha for a second. "There not burning. . .are they?" Then it clicked. "No. . .no there not!" she said shocked she could forget such a thing. "Anything else that you notice my-lady?" he asked. Aaka noticed the scent of the air and in shock said, "The smell is not the same! It should smell like poison and the poison should be burning like the eternal fires of hell where the blood is touching!" "Whats going on Kagome?" Shippo asked. "I dont know." she said confused, "Excuse me but-" Inuyasha fell unconcious from exhaustion and partly from blood lose. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled catching him. "Elder you stay and stop the bleeding. I shall go and get help." Aaka then looked at the three travlers, "I am terrible sorry for the grave mistake I have made, but your friend is good hands." She then ran off towards the den.

Hours later Inuyasha was bandaged and placed in a room to himself to heal. The others were treated to a meal. "You must please excuse Mrs. Aaka for what she did. Your friend, Inuyasha, will be okay." said the old wolf demon. "Of course Inuyasha will be fine. Afterall he's been up against bigger demons, right Kagome?" asked Shippo as he stuffed his face. "Yeah." Kagome said. She had a lot on her mind, "What does Aaka have against Inuyasha, I wonder?" Kagome thought to herself. Meanwhile outside the den Aaka was thinking over things too: "I don't get it. How could I make such a mistake." she scorned herself. It was a beautiful afternoon. So Aaka decided to go for a walk. She also had something to do. The two got done eating, and that's when the old wolf decided he tell all. "Here let me show you around the den." he said motioning them to follow. "Mrs. Aaka feels horrible for what she did, but you must be wondering why she did it in the first place?" he said sparking Kagome's interest. "Well, yes." she said curious. "Hm. I could start were she first met Inuyasha, but for you understand her better I shall start from the beginning." he said as they walked down a wide corridor. "Aaka was the smallest of the last litter her parents, Kapu and Silver, would have. Now don't get me wrong she wasn't the runt. However the real runt died of sickness so Aaka, being the second smallest, well took the spot. The others picked on her, but loved her nontheless. Soon the pups were old enough to choose. They could go start their own pack or stay home." "Aaka stayed didn't she?" asked Shippo. "Yes. She was the only one. She loved her parents more than anything in the world, which is why she decided to stay. Just a few weeks later after Aaka decided to hunt alone her parents were killed." he paused. "How awful." Kagome said sad to hear such a thing. "She naturally took the heir to Okami Paradise, though she was young she was the best leader we've ever had. I guess she had to be. Not only to prove to her siblings, herself or us. But to prove to her deceased parents that she was truly rightful to the throne. All she ever wanted was to make them happy. Well years later she was ready to seek her revenge on the murderer of her parents. He was a rich and powerful Emperor."

While the elder told of the battle Aaka was at the graveyard. "So many great wolve's lie here. Hiten you died a glorious death." she said looking over his tombstone, "But you. . . Kazu. Did not deserve to die. You were a loyal friend. I. . .did not deserve someone like you. Your death shalt be in vain. I promise this, until the murderer is brought down, or until I die trying to avenge you." Aaka took a moment of silence and then headed back to the den. By now the elder, Shippo, and Kagome were at the mouth of the den looking upon the forest. "So you see that is why Aaka attacked your friend so." the old wolf finished. "Wow what a story." Shippo said. "Poor Aaka." Kagome said sympathetically. "Oh don't worry about her. She has found happiness his name is-" "Elder! Let's not go into ALL of my life's stories." Aaka said stopping him. "Oh my-lady you have returned." he said, "Well enjoy your stay. I shall go tend to your friend." he said leaving. "Heh. I guess he told you about my sad life, huh?" Aaka asked with a smile. "Uh-huh. It's okay though it answered my question." Kagome said. "Um. Mrs.Aaka." "You can just call me Aaka." she corrected him. "Oh okay." Shippo said, "Did you ever open the box Kazu gave you?" This question starteled Aaka, but she did not show that emotion for more than a second. ". . .No. Why do you ask?" Shippo suddenly felt he shouldn't have asked that question. "Oh uh just wondering." he said trying to cover his tracks. Aaka then patted his head and smiled at him to make him feel better. "She seems so sad. Even when she smiles. It must be hard loosing so many people she cared so much for." Kagome thought. That's when an idea hit her. "HEY! I have a great idea!" she said enthusiastically. "How about you come with us and we can help you find this murderer your looking for, so you can avenge your friend?" Aaka seemed to like this idea. Except there was a few problems. The culprit was long gone and would probably return if she left with them he might come back. She couldn't just leave her pack could she?

That night everyone had a nice peaceful sleep. Well with the exception of Inuyasha who wouldn't listen to the old wolf's wisdom. "Listen here you old fart! I'm not done here. I don't care if I'm hurt cause when i'm through here you'll be messing with Her wounds instead of mine!" Inuyasha struggled to get out. "You young hethen! Listen to me before you get yourself killed!" he yelled back. All this camotion woke up Redeen. He stopped in to see what the problem was. "Yo, old man what's goin' on?" he said with a yawn. "Lemme' Go!" Inuyasha pushed the old demon out of the way and trudged onward. "Why you!" the old demon said shocked. "That wasn't very kind of ya'." Redeen said leaning in the doorway. "Says you." Inuyasha replied. Redeen didn't like this so he tripped Inuyasha. "Why look the hanyo can't even walk." he then bent down and whispered to Inuyasha, "Oh and by the way don't cause no trouble here. Most of all lay one hand on Mrs. Aaka and you WILL die." he then walked over and helped the old wolf demon up. This enraged Inuyasha and he charged at Redeen. They started to squable, until a menacing voice stopped them both in their tracks. "Stop this nonsense AT ONCE! I will not allow any of this in my den!" Redeen quickly bowed as Inuyasha turned around to see who it was. "Sorry my-lady I was just-" "You were just leaving." she finished his sentence. "Uh Yes My-lady." he bowed and left, but on his way out gave Inuyasha a warning glare. "So have ya come to lecture or fight?" Inuyasha said ready for another round. "Neither." she looked at him. His wounds re-opened from moving around so much, "Your wounds are never going to heal. Follow me." "Huh? Why should I?" he said confused. "If you want to be healed sooner then I suggest you'll do as I say." She said walking off. Inuyasha was in some pain and figured if she healed him he would be ready for any other stunts her of her pack might pull. He followed her down many corridors until they were at the mouth of the den. She stopped and asked if he could go on further. He just answered by walking. They walked deep into the forest and soon came to a river. There they went over a bridge and soon enough came to a large clearing. "Take your bandages off here." she said as she took a seat on the soft earth and waited, "Your quiet lucky that there is a full moon, otherwise you'd be out of luck." Inuyasha did as he was told and they walked on. "What's the dumb moon got to do with it?" he asked. "You'll see soon enough." she answered. They got to a shrine. "So this is themoon shrine? Looks small and broken down." Inuyasha said displeased. "Heh. You have no idea." she said with a smirk. She then took both hands and placed them in two clear parts of the door where the thorns refused to grow. The thorns slowly moved and took the shape of her hands as they pricked her skin. The door soaked up the blood and opened. "This way please." they walked down a flight of stairs. There was a small under water pond in the cavern. All around it were statues of late rulers of Okami Paradise. A mist shrowded the water, which sparkled like crystals. "This water is moon water. Many, Many years ago a gaint rock crashed from the heavens here, carrying ice from the moon. It soon melted and can heal even the most death defying wounds." She explained and then pointed to the water. "Take a seat at the far end and soak until all your wounds are gone." "How long is this gonna' take?" Inuyasha said impatiently "Depends on the patient, and you have no need to take your clothes off, the water will not soak them on a full moon." she walked back up the stairs and went ourside. Inuyasha went to the far end of the pond and noticed as he soaked a faint light. There was a small hole in the ceiling that allowed the moonlight to shine through. Out of nowhere a beautiful tune filled the air. This tune was also heard at the den. The night was peaceful again and all seemed right with the world. For the time being.


	6. Controversy In Paradise

The next morning Inuyasha was back to his normal self. Kagome and Shippo told him what happened while he was out, and Inuyasha explained to them, after they asked, how he healed so quickly. Breakfast was on the way. Inuyasha sat outside in a tree while Kagome looked for herbs nearby. Shippo played with some wolf pups. Aaka and her hunting pack came with a big meal for breakfast. The young wolf demons greeted her. "Mrs. Aaka! Mrs. Aaka! Tell me a story." Misha said with joy while the food was being cooked. "Well . . ." Mrs. Aaka thought,"Hmm. THere's so many stories to tell. Has the elder not told you any good ones lately?" The young wolf demon twiddled her thumbs as she looked at her feet,"...Yes,but..."she motioned Aaka to lean over so she could whisper,"I like your stories better.Don't tell the elder though." Aaka laughed and promised she wouldn't tell. "I'll tell you what. How about you get some of the other young wolf demons and wolves after you've all grabbed your share of food, and I shall tell all of you a story?" she said. "Great! Thank you Mrs. Aaka!" Misha said delighted. Aaka walked off to a spot by herself. She looked at her pack, could she really just leave them? She had weighed all the pro's and con's and they still came up even. The food was ready and everyone gathered over to grab a bite. Inuyasha came back with armfuls of food, for himself. Kagome and Shippo were still stuck in the crowd waiting for food. "Uh at this rate we're never going to get any food." Shippo sighed. "Yeah." Kagome agreed. "Need some help Ms." Redeen asked Kagome with a smile. "Uh. Well I guess." she said nervously. "Don't worry I'll have ya' fixed up in a jiff." he said looking around. He saw Brax who was trying to get Blizzard to join him for breakfast as usual. "I'll be right back." he said and made his way over to Brax and Blizzard. "Should we trust him Kagome?" Shippo asked protectively. "Well as long as were getting some food." she said. Brax failed to get Blizzard to have breakfast with him so Redeen happily took the extra food off his hands. "Here ya go Ms." he said handing Kagome her food. She happily accepted the food and walked over to take a seat with Inuyasha. "What about my food?" Shippo asked Redeen hungrily. "Sorry runt. You're on your own." Redeen laughed and walked off. Shippo sighed. "Excuse me, but would you like to join us for a story?" Misha asked Shippo as she handed him some food. "Sure!" he replied glad to have some food.

All of the young wolf pups, wolf demons, and even a few older wolf demons gathered around Aaka to hear a story. "My name is Misha and you are. . .Inuyasha?" she said uncertain to Shippo. He blushed, "No. I'm Shippo." "Oh. My mistake, I bet your pretty tough tho. I mean hanging out with Inuyasha and all." Aaka took a seat and cleared her throat. "Okay since I'm sure I've told all of my stories I think today I will let you guys choose." The wolf demons started to talk among themeselves about which story they wanted to hear the most. A few yelled out, "How about the Emperor?" "No the bear demon!" Misha stood up, "I want to hear about the Master." All of the other girls loved this idea, the boys however didn't like it as much. "Well I guess I could, if everyone is okay with this choice." Everyone hushed up and sat intent with ears perked. "The master?" Shippo whispered. "Oh you'll like this story. It's about the Master of Okami Paradise. Mrs. Aaka's one true love." she said eyes glimmering with anticipation.

"The day started off normally." Aaka started, "I was up with the sun and training for a while. Only this day would turn out different, and change my life. I was making my usual rounds making sure there were no intruders and that everything was okay. After that I decided to pay a visit to themoon shrine. Little did I know that there was trouble brewing outside." As Aaka continued her story the others were enjoying themeselves, but it wouldn't last long.

"Hm. I wonder were Shippo could be?" Kagome said. "Don't know. Don't care.Just as long as he's not taggin' along." Inuyasha replied stretching out in the grass. "A lot of help you are." Kagome said dusting herself off as she stood up. She decided to look around. She soon came across the little story group and listened for a bit. Out of nowhere a shrill cry filled the air. Aaka told the young demons to get the children to the den. "You and Shippo should get to safety, just in case." she said as she ran off to where the trouble was. And she found it. "Hey hanyo the boss is talking to you!" a wolf demon yelled. "That's funny I thought I heard something." Inuyasha said as he yawned and rolled to his other side. "Why I oughta!" "You oughta leave. I do suppose that is what you were about to say?" Aaka's words stopped the demon in his tracks. "Ah. My-lady Aaka I see you haven't changed a bit." a dark haired wolf demon walked through his small pack towards Aaka. His hair was shaggy and unkempt. He had many scars on his arms and a few on his face. But his most distinquishable aspect was the eye pathc he wore on his right eye. "And neither have you...Jinko..." she said with a disgusted look. She noticed that one of his pack members was holding his ribs in pain. Definatley Inuyasha's doings. Kagome and Shippo were watching from behind a boulder. "Who do you suppose that is?" Shippo asked. "I'm not sure, but it looks like their not welcomed." she said eyes fixed on the action. "Jinko I think you should leave before I have a few of my friends escort you out." she said with a somewhat menacing tone. With that said Brax, Redeen, Blizzard and Avalanche stepped out of there hiding spots, rendering Jinko's group surrounded. "Listen mylady we haven't come to start up trouble." his right hand man explained,"It's that hanyo he is-" "That could have easily been avoided. That is if you never have shown your lowlife faces here." Aaka interrupted. "Well Aaka I see that you really have gone to the dispeciable dogs." Jinko put his two cents in.

Inuyasha stood up,"You know this is about as much crap that I'm going to take from you bastards." he said as he pulled out his sword. Jinko glared at Inuyasha. "We haven't come to fight."he then fixed his eye on Aaka,"But if you don't control this dumb halfbreed...well things just might get out of hand." "Heh. I don't control him. He's simply a guest." "Well so are we." "Yes...but your unwelcomed guests." she growled."I see." he said as he seemed to be leaving,"But if that's how it's going to be!" his calm tone turned dark. His pack members went one on one with each memeber of Aaka's group. Thre wasn't enough of his pack so no one went for Aaka right away. Aaka sighed as she popped her knuckles."Well if you insist on your own death." she then charged at the imbeciles. "Wow look at em' go!" Shippo said excitedly. "AAAAHHHH!" Kagome and Shippo heard a scream comeing from the den. They ran to see what it was. To their dismay there were five huge muscled up wolf demons from Jinko's pack. One of them had Misha by the neck, "Bite me will ya? Let's see how well you can bite with your head detached!" he growled as he started to crush her neck. "Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled as a blue flame scorched the wolf demons face."Aaahg!" He yelled as he dropped Misha, holding his burnt face. "Shippo!" Misha choked out as she ran to him and held on tight. "Don't worry these guys are push overs." The five walked over to Shippo with ear peircing growls. This frightened Shippo as he took a few steps back scared to death. "Oh no you don't!" Kagome said with authority as her arrow took flight. It landed right in front of them. She readed another arrow, "That was just a warning shot. The next one won't miss!"


End file.
